


60 for 60

by Mafief



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: sherlock60, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief
Summary: 60 word ficlets for each of the canon stories.Round 6 of the Livejournal/Dreamwidth Sherlock60 community. Completed in alphabetical order of four-letter abbreviation.





	1. The Three Gables: Petals

Wildfire like obsession engulfed them in a blaze of passion and desire.

She loves him.

Keeping with her plans, the enchantment was broken. Another suitor was needed.

She loves him not.

He could see the rest of his life devoted to her and only her.

He loves her.

Battered and bruised, he decided to ruin her.

I love her not.

 

 


	2. The Three Garridebs: Endless Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan Garrideb dreams on his way to Birmingham.

The possibilities are endless now. What to complete first? Include a skull of _Pithecanthropus erectus_? Why not! I can finish my collection of Syracusan coins to rival, no, surpass that of the German collector. My collection of flint blades will be expanded to include artifacts found in Kansas, in honour of my soon-to-be benefactor. 

Now to meet the third Garrideb…


	3. 3STU: The Three Students: Wouldn’t It Be Great

Wouldn’t it be great  
To stay within the comforts of home?  
To have institutional integrity never compromised?  
To be included?  
To easily excel with the examination?  
To maintain perfect marks?  
To stay focused when studies are just too easy?  
To never succumb to temptation?  
To not cover for the misdeeds of the former master’s son?  
Yes, wouldn’t it be great.


	4. ABBE: Abbey Grange: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson was having such a pleasant dream…

The smell of salt wafts through the breeze.  
Waves beat at their own rhythm.  
Warm sun and air cocoons me.  
A sea bird’s call warns from above. 

The welcoming breeze turns suddenly frigid.  
Frost fractals speedily silence the waves.  
The frozen bird crashes into pieces.  
Freezing tendrils wrap around my shoulder.

“Come, Watson, come!” greets me as I enter reality.


	5. BERY: Beryl Coronet: Favorite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens.

Revealing blood drops and dramatic conclusions  
Disguises and foot prints  
And informative valets  
Undisturbed evidenced pressed into snow  
These are a few of my favorite things

Curious puzzles deciphered with brain work  
Watson to converse with chitchatty clients  
Evidence slotting into place  
These are a few of my favorite things

When the case concludes  
I simply remember my favorite things


	6. BLAC: Black Peter: Harpoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"...I was that energetic person, and I have satisfied myself that by no exertion of my strength can I transfix the pig with a single blow. Perhaps you would care to try?”_
> 
> _“Not for worlds._
> 
> What if Watson said yes?

“Did you impale it this time, Holmes?”

“No.”

“Good! I should easily do better. Stand back, I did try out for javelin in my uni days. Umph!”

“Watson, I can see why you did not make the team.”

“Give it here. That was a practice throw. Stand back.” 

“Much better! Well, the culprit was certainly not an unaccomplished javelin thrower.”


	7. BLAN: Blanched Soldier: To My Comrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parallel comment that scfrankles wrote in the discussion board during Round 6 got me thinking and I worked with that for my 60.

You’ve seen what I have seen and walked where I have walked.  
We’ve broken bread at the same table and know each other’s faults.  
Together, we’ve shared our passions and experiences with despair.  
Our work takes us into the depths of pain and suffering.  
We’ve shared a past most others would not welcome but made bearable because of each other.


	8. BLUE: Blue Carbuncle: The Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent far too much time researching carbuncles and found out that this [type of gem doesn’t exist](http://gwydir.demon.co.uk/jo/minerals/sherlock.htm) . For the sake of this 60, my sanity, and my attempt at being scientifically correct, I’ve made it a sapphire.

Organized structure of aluminum and oxygen was formed during the slow cooling of magma. The temptation to possess was instantaneous compared to the millennia it took to form the crystallized structure. This nucleating agent, the gem, encouraged growth of crystals in the form of greed and corruption. As impurities turned the color blue, its presence poisoned the ones around it.


	9. BOSC: Boscombe Valley Mystery: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sherlock Holmes was pacing up and down the platform_ and their meeting interested me. I’m fairly that someone has written about this before, but I haven’t so here I go.

“Focus. Who uses of weather and pastoral views as a reason? He hasn’t cared about that in the past. Focus on the trifles of this case, not on the possibility he will-“

Holmes spots Watson watching him from across the platform and his agitation melts away. Quickly turning to cough, he hides his relief before going to meet his friend.


	10. BRUC: Bruce-Partington Plans: Secret Sub Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terse text to twist the tongue

Train travels through tunnels in the terra  
From a convex covered cab compartment, corpse crashes  
Down descends the demigod-like demanding details of the documents and deceased  
All arrows of accusation are against the accused  
Faith of the Fallen’s fiancé fails to falter  
Clear clues change, and the crime culminates cryptic characteristics  
Valentine: victim of his vices  
Secret sub schematics secured


	11. CARD: The Cardboard Box: Numbers

One little yellow box held with tarred twine

one neat knot

Two mismatched ears

one was hers

Three minds set to investigate

one on the right track

Four moved about the house

one the future murder

Five minutes: cannot go five minutes without

one sister meddles

Six months the meddler dwelled only on his ways

one, the good women, left


	12. CHAS: Charles Augustus Milverton: A Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes reads a letter to Watson about his latest published case.

“I, a representative for snake kind, here by register a formal complaint against one, Mr Sherlock Holmes. My clients demand that a formal apology be issued for slander. Calling my clients ‘wicked’ with ‘deadly eyes’ and comparing them to the Milverton is continuing the misrepresentation... 

“You get the idea. They prattle on extolling snake’s virtues and suggestions for restitutions. Bah!”


	13. COPP: Copper Beeches: Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About that dress…

Alice stood still on the dressmaker’s pedestal to prevent the pins from stabbing her. The bolt of electric blue fabric had caught her eye weeks ago and she knew she must have a dress in that striking colour. Watching the dressmaker patiently sew the hem, she thought of Mr. Fowler and the impression her new dress might have on him.


	14. CREE: Creeping Man: Revisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson visit’s his literary agent, Doyle, to discuss his latest story.

Doyle hands Watson a well-marked stack of papers. “You will need to revise it.”

“Revise? That was the case.”

“It’s missing something… Have the professor’s personality change due to a recently acquired ancient artifact of mysterious origins. That would be unexpected.”

“With good right!”

“I have it! The Professor exhibits ape-like behaviors after injecting himself with a tonic. Try that.”


	15. CROO:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missed this. Will fill in later.

none yet :)


	16. DANC: The Dancing Men: Chalk Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other communications between Abe and Elsie

 

Translated in order shown above  
My love am here come home  
Am here Abe Slaney  
Elsie come home  
Your father misses you  
I miss you I still love you  
~~I miss you. I still love you~~  
No Leave me be go home forget me  
You can never escape your family You were pledged to me You belong in Chicago with me not here with him You are mine  
Never forget your promise


	17. DEVI: The Devil’s Foot: Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize one of the points about this story is to dispel the believe that the Tregennis family were killed by demonic forces. However, I thought it might be fun(?) to give a supernatural explanation as to how the root could produce something that can kill. It’s written from the perspective of a demon released from the Devil’s Foot root. And I’m slightly creeped out at my brain for coming up with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Might be creepy?

Waiting through the ages,  
I came not from this world.

From my home, O man, fire releases me.  
I shall partake in my delight!

I am singular in my victim’s experience;  
They will forever be changed.

I steal reason and life’s breath from any I embrace.  
Come close and I will show you, O man, what it is to fear.


	18. DYIN: The Dying Detective: Veiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the US, PBS Masterpiece Mystery has red letters in their credits that spell out a word that relates to that episode. If I did it right, the bolded letters should be in order and another five-word story should be revealed.

I s **h** ould remark **o** n the qualities that make **W** atson an **i** deal helpmate. **A** long with his many, al **b** eit **u** nder **s** tated, virtu **e** s are his loyalty and willingness to accept my comman **d** s, no matter how **i** nsane **t** hey appea **r** , and ob **e** y com **p** let **e** ly. If his instincts **a** re agi **t** at **e** d and he **d** eclines, it is fortunate I know him wel **l** and can coax acceptance with an alternative strateg **y**.


	19. EMPT: The Empty House: Other Battles Won that Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _More than once, as tufts of grass came out in my hand or my foot slipped in the wet notches of the rock, I thought that I was gone._  
>  I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to write about a plant and provide the backstory for one of the tufts of grass.

Each year we competed, me with my strangling roots and her with her shading leaves, to choke the other from precious nutrients. We fought for domination of our small earthen crevasse. By chance, she was ripped away and plummeted to her death in the falls. I was free, or so I thought, but her offspring were left to revenge her.


	20. ENGR: The Engineer’s Thumb: Over Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He received us in his quietly genial fashion, ordered fresh rashers and eggs, and joined us in a hearty meal._

I covertly search for fresh evidence of his usage and spot Holmes mindlessly scratching his forearm. He catches me looking and adjusts his dressing-gown sleeve. We make eye contact and I raise an eyebrow. He dismisses my concern before focusing on a rasher. I purse my lips, drop my gaze, and replay the rest of tired exchange in my mind.


End file.
